Even the Darkess night has some light
by LadyMyotismon1
Summary: Buffy meets...well you'll just have to read to find out


Title: EventheDarkest night has a shining light  
Author: Lady Myotismon  
Fandom: Omen/Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
Pairings: Buffy/Damien  
E-mail: Sailoravalon17@aol.com  
  
Notes: ok I'm not sticking to the real Omen trilogy timeline. Damien was born in 1981. In my   
  
story the events in the first Omen movie take place in the 80's. The events in Damien:Omen II   
  
take place in 93-94. Damien is no longer going to Military school. This story takes place in the   
  
Buffy and the gangs Senior year of high school.  
  
Additional Notes: Buffy and the gang-18  
  
Damien-18  
  
Paul Buher is Damien's legal guardian after his aunt and uncle 'died'.  
  
  
Summary: The Anti-christ moves to the Hellmouth.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Joss does.  
  
I do not own damien Thorn or any of the other character in the Movies Omen/Omen II.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damien,are you sure you want to live here?, we could be living in London or Paris." Paul Buher   
  
said to an eighteen year old Damien Thorn.  
  
"Listen Paul, this is what I want and if you don't like it leave I'll meet you in New York this   
  
summer it's only one year of public high school then off to college." Damien said looking up from   
  
the computer.  
  
"Fine I'll meet you in New York , I certainly hope you know what your doing " Paul said   
  
rubbing his temple as if he had a headache.  
  
Damien gave Paul his trademark grin and said " Trust me Paul, I feel quite at home here after all   
  
this place is considered the mouth of hell."  
  
"Fine you have more than enough in your bank account if you need anything else call me." Paul   
  
said and then left.  
  
  
Next day at Sunnydale Highschool  
  
Buffy and the slayerettes were walking down the halls toward the library.  
  
"Man, 9 months and we are out of Sunnyhell highschool for good." Buffy says eating a candy   
  
bar.  
  
When all of the sudden Principal Snyder comes up from behind them   
  
"Summers you know the rules about no eating in the halls that's detention tomorrow after   
  
school."snyder said and left to attend to other business.  
  
"Not only is this the last year at Sunnyhell high, it's the last year dealing with that troll" Willow   
  
said giving her boyfriend Oz a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"so Buffster what's up for this year any plans?"Xander asked in his usual manner.  
  
"Nothin really, let's just go see Giles to see if anything needs any major slayage." Buffy says and   
  
they all enter the library.  
  
"Hi G-man how's it hanging," Xander yells out happily. Giles looked up from his book and   
  
adjusted his glasses. And said " Xander why do you insist on calling me G-man you know I   
  
detest it."  
  
"So anything happening Giles." Willow asked   
  
"Actually no I'm just getting things together for a new student named Damien Thorn, he moves   
  
around a great deal and I was asked to have someone show him around."Giles said getting   
  
books together.  
  
"I'll do it giles just in case some demons show up....what time is this Damien coming?" Buffy said   
  
checking out her nails.  
  
"He should be here any moment actually." Giles said and at that very moment a young man with   
  
slightly tanned skin dark hair and dark eyes that seem to look right through you.  
  
"Good morning I am Damien Thorn"   
  
wow is he hot ...stop it Summers you have Angel...Buffy thought to herself  
  
oh wow if I didn't love Oz as much as I do I would be all over Damien...did I just think   
  
that? ....Bad Willow.... you're with Oz...Willow thought to herself  
  
Oh what a major babe...and he has fashion sense too ....I bet he' s loaded ..Cordelia   
  
thought to herself.  
  
Xander and Oz look over to the drooling girls and think....  
  
Why me? don't I have enough trouble without having some guy come here and take all   
  
the girls?....Xander thought to himself.  
  
Great! Not only does this guy have Buffy and Cordelia drooling....but my Willow as well...   
  
Oz thought to himself.  
  
Giles looks over at the teens shakes his head and sighs  
  
"Hello Mr. Thorn, welcome to Sunnydale high, I am the librarian Rupert Giles, those four over   
  
there are Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase, Buffy Summers and Oz...Buffy   
  
has volunteered to show you around sunnydale." Giles explained  
  
"Thank you Mr. Giles, and call me Damien , and it is nice to meet all of you and I can't wait for   
  
the tour of Sunnydale,Buffy."Damien said   
  
"Well how bout we have the tour tommorrow since it's Saturday, and how bout you come to   
  
the Bronze with us tonight."Buffy suggested  
  
"That sounds wonderful, but what is the Bronze and where is it?"Damien asked  
  
"The Bronze is a club we all hang out at, it's in the bad part of town which is basically a block   
  
away from the good side of town, Sunnydale's small you can't miss it" Buffy explained  
  
"I would like to go I'll meet you there tonight about eight but for now I must go I have History   
  
this next, See ya tonight" Damien said and ran out the door, leaving a smiling Buffy Summers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Chapter- Fun Night at the Bronze?  
  
Note: Damien seems nice doesn't he ...but is he what he appears to be???  
  
Post your thoughts, tell me what you think and what my story needs   
  
5 reviews before next post  
  
  
At the Bronze  
  
  
"Hey damien over here!" Buffy yells over to Damien who just walked throught the door.  
  
Damien waves and walks over to the table where Buffy and the gang were sitting and sits down.  
  
Cordelia looks Damien over , Damien wore a pair of form-fitting black pants,a pair of black   
  
shoes, and loose-fitting grey buttoned down shirt.  
  
  
oh wow he is so hot"cordelia thinks to herself  
  



End file.
